phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Verge
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 460 MST |stars = 9 |grind = 15 |special = Devil's |ATP = 128-185 |DFP = 25 |ATA = 41 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 460 MST |stars = 9 |grind = 9 |special = Devil's |ATP = 130-185 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 65 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A legendary battle cane made so Forces can hold their own in a fight. Halves enemy HP." : — In-game description Battle Verge is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. It can be found in the hard and very hard difficulties for Bluefull and Yellowboze section IDs in Version 3+. See the drop chart below for more information. Battle Verge can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to halve the target's HP if the attack hits. Drop Chart Battle Verge in all versions of Phantasy Star Online has an uncommon drop rate. Very specific section IDs may stumble upon it over the course of their adventure. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Battle Verge's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Battle Verge has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. HP Halver Pso ep3 battle verge.png|Battle Verge|link=Battle Verge Pso_ep3_harfattack.png|Half Attack|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 inferno bazooka.png|Inferno Bazooka|link=Inferno Bazooka Pso ep3 la dimenian.png|La Dimenian|link=La Dimenian Pso ep3 last judgement.png|Last Judgement*|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 knight act 4 card image.png|Knight ACT 4*|link=Leukon Knight Rampage Pso ep3 amplum card crop.png|Amplum Umbla|link=Amplum Umbla Pso ep3 battle verge.png|Battle Verge|link=Battle Verge Pso ep3 del rappy.png|Del Rappy|link=Del Rappy Pso endu bust crop.png|Endu|link=Endu Pso ep3 hildelt.png|Hildelt|link=Hildelt Pso ep3 madness.png|Madness|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 overswing.png|Overswing|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 panzer faust.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Pso ep3 pilla.png|Pilla*|link=Pilla Pso_ep3_rightheavypunch.png|Right Heavy Punch|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 sinow zoa.png|Sinow Zoa|link=Sinow Zoa Limited Action Pso ep3 battle verge.png|Battle Verge|link=Battle Verge Pso ep3 gillchich.png|Gillchich|link=Gillchich Pso ep3 inferno bazooka.png|Inferno Bazooka|link=Inferno Bazooka Pso ep3 la dimenian.png|La Dimenian|link=La Dimenian Pso_ep3_yasminkov 2000H.png|Yasminkov 2000H|link=Yasminkov 2000H Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods